Lance Wilson
'Lance Wilson', more commonly known as Ryder, is a protagonist of Disney/Pixar of feature film, The Gumball of Life Description Ryder is a high-ranking member of the Grove Street Families who later joined forces with the Ballas, Vagos and C.R.A.S.H.. Ryder is a drug user, something known by both Sweet and Carl, and he can usually be seen with or searching for his 'water', which is in fact PCP. During the mission Home Invasion he can be seen frantically searching for it in his garden, having already dug numerous holes with a shovel. Ryder's short stature is often commented on by many characters, with Kendl, Cesar Vialpando and a Well Stacked Pizza Co. employee (among others) calling Ryder a 'midget'. Character history Early life Ryder was born in Los Santos, most likely in Ganton due to his close relationship with Sweet and Carl Johnson. Ryder was expelled from high school for assaulting a teacher who was wearing Ballas colors, although Ryder claims he was 'too intelligent' for school. It is also revealed that Ryder has been a drug dealer since the age of ten. At an unknown point in time, Ryder joined the Grove Street Families street gang, eventually rising through the ranks of the gang until becoming one of Sweet's closest allies, being helped by the departure of Carl Johnson in 1987 following his brother's death. The Grove Street Families, however, began to lose influence, power and money to their arch rivals, the Ballas, due to their stance against the sale of drugs, which was fueling the Ballas rise to prominence. Big Smoke attempted to convince Sweet about the benefits of selling drugs but failed, later meeting Ryder in his house where he convinces him to join his newly formed alliance with the Ballas. The alliance is later expanded to include the Los Santos Vagos and Russian Mafia, while another was established with the Loco Syndicate, who began supplying the new alliance with drugs from their base in San Fierro, although they do not realise that an undercover government agent is involved in the operation. ''The Gumball of Life'' The death of Beverly Johnson brings her son, Carl Johnson, back to Los Santos from Liberty City. Johnson meets Ryder again shortly after the funeral where they are attacked by a group of Ballas in a drive-by shooting, destroying Smoke's car. Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder flee the area on BMX bicycles. The four cycle to Mulholland Intersection where Sweet breaks away from the group, distracting the Ballas vehicle, allowing Carl, Smoke and Ryder to escape. The three are briefly followed again by a Ballas car, although the Ballas do not aim their guns at Smoke and Ryder due to their clandestine alliance, a fact missed by the Johnson brothers. Smoke also refuses to shoot at a Ballas car performing a drive-by shooting, claiming he did not wish to waste the food they had just ordered, although Ryder does start shooting at the Ballas. Ryder continues his life as normal with the Grove Street Families, often being seen with Sweet and Carl. He begins to hire Carl to do various tasks, the first being to drive to The Well Stacked Pizza Co. fast-food restaurant in Idlewood, where Ryder attempted to rob the store but was thwarted by the manager, using a shotgun in self-defense. Ryder later assists Carl to kill a drug dealer and then a number of Ballas gangsters who were associated with the dealer in a home in Idlewood. Ryder also hires Carl to help him steal weapons from the home of Colonel Fuhrberger in East Beach, steal a weapons shipment from a train coming from Las Venturas and to steal weapons from the National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks. Ryder later accompanies Carl, Sweet and Smoke to the Cluckin' Bell fast-food restaurant in Willowfield, where they see a group Ballas attempt a drive-by shooting. The four survive and destroy the Ballas car. Ryder is again seen when the four discuss the gang's weapons and later performs a number of drive-by shootings with the three in East Los Santos and Jefferson. He also attended a party thrown by OG Loc on Grove Street. Sweet later arranges a meeting at the Jefferson Motel between the various subdivisions of the Grove Street Families, in an attempt to bring the factions back together to fight against the Ballas. Ryder, upon arriving with Sweet, Carl and Smoke, criticises the non-Grove Street gangsters, which Carl and Sweet do not realize is an attack on the gang rather than the subdivisions. Sweet enters the motel on his own and, when the Los Santos Police Department ambush the meeting, Ryder and Smoke flee the scene in Sweet's Greenwood. The two, however, later reappear at the side of the motel and escape with Carl and Sweet from the pursuing police, driving the car through a Sprunk billboard. The car explodes upon landing on the road below while the four, who had bailed out of the car, decide to go back home seperately. Trivia *Ryder is voiced by MC Eiht, a rapper from the rap group CMW. He has appeared in films such as Menace II Society, and can be heard on the in-game radio station Radio Los Santos with the song "Hood Took Me Under". *Ryder's appearance is similar to that of the late rapper Eazy-E, founder of the iconic rap group N.W.A, who was famous during the late-1980s and early-1990s, and died of AIDS complications in 1995. *Ryder has 3 in-game models in gta3.img, two being his original models used in-game, while the last one is used when Ryder attempts to rob a Well-Stacked Pizza restaurant. *In an easter egg from Grand Theft Auto V, three men resembling Carl, Ryder, and Big Smoke can be seen riding bikes down Grove Street in the mission Hood Safari. This is an obvious reference to the first mission of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Ryder's appearance resembles one of the Ballas gang members albeit with different colors and hats. *Despite being the subject of various comments about his height, Ryder is actually taller than Carl. Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Gumball of Life Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Character